


Against The Odds

by Angel_kitty96



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mpreg?, Paranoia, Smut, Stalking, Title Subject to Change, female! Luhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_kitty96/pseuds/Angel_kitty96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brother, Three different lives, Three diferent fathers, One dead mother, One inheritance split into three, One year.</p><p>After the death of their mother three siblings who dont know of each other finally meet and must learn to live together for a year for the sake of receiving their share of their mothers estate. Tensions will run high, fights will break out and love will blossom in the most unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on aff but descided move it here. Hopefully I will finish this instead of forgetting about it like I did on aff, please exscuse any errors you may find

In the dark of the the night when the wind kicked up and thunder threatened and the rain came hard and vicious he lay smiling. Reliving every single detail of the kill, it brought him a thrill.

He didn't think he had it in him. He didn't know he would enjoy it. The poor girl didn't deserve to die she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He liked how she screamed when he plunged the knife in her stomach. The blood that came rushing out excited him so much he got turned on. The color was such a beautiful red that it should belong in a museum. He knows he'll kill again, who knows he might try a male this time,and he might rape him first before going for the kill.

The room was silent just how he liked it. Looking out his window someone caught his eye. Looks like he just found his next victim. The male was young by the looks of it probably in his teens. He had to find out who he was first. As he watched the teen get picked up in a limo and watched it drive off he went to lay down. The image of how he will perform his kill playing in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

 

It's been twenty four hours since the news of my mother's death was made public. The house has been chaotic, people coming and going preparing for the funeral. I would love to help but I am not allowed to leave my room for the time being. A knock on my door startled me.

'Sir, you are needed downstairs for a meeting" said one of the maids.

Sighing I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants and headed to the office. The family lawyer was already there with some papers stacked on the desk. I noticed my cousin Luhana was also present. I pulled out my chair and sat down.

"So you want the good news or the bad news?"Yongguk asked.

"Bad news first"

"Okay so the bad news is your mother's estate is split into three and the good news is that you have two half brothers isn't that cool" he said. I just stared at him.

"Wait so I have two siblings I had no idea that existed!" I shouted.

"Yes Oh Sehun and Min Yoongi both older than you and they have to be present for the funeral or I can't read the rest of the will."

"Okay then is someone going to go get them?"

"Yes, as stated your mother wants you personally to go pick them up you have leave in ten minutes the private jet is all ready to go. Here are their files good luck kid" Yongguk said leaving the room.

 

Five hours later the jet just landed in Japan. A car was already waiting for me. I must have fell asleep because I was being woke up. Getting out of the car I looked at the house my brother lives in. It was a nice two story house the garden could use some work. Pressing the doorbell I waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't long before heels could be heard. The door open and a women was presented.

"Look kid, I don't want whatever you're offering so leave" she said rudely. I just stared at her. Footstep came up behind me standing in front of me with protective stances. Pushing them away I spoke up.

"I'm looking for Oh Sehun does he live here?".

"Yes he does I'm his wife, who are you?".

"I'm his brother can I come in?".

"Yea sure"

We followed her inside and sat down.

"I didn't know my husband had a brother"

"Yea I didn't know I had one either until today"

It wasn't long until the front door was heard. A tall man appeared he was quite handsome with his blonde hair. He paused taking off his jacket when he saw us.

"Hyuna who are they?" He questioned.

"He said he is your brother"

"I don't have a brother"

I guess I should intervene now.

"We'll you are my brother we have the same mom and I was sent here to bring you back to Korea" I said hoping he'll agree.

"No I don't have anything to do with that person anymore she's dead to me now please leave" he said in an angry tone.

"Hey! I don't like this either but she stated in her will that you must attend her funeral you also have an inheritance to claim" I shouted feeling angry.

"So she's dead?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"How much am I claiming?"he questioned.

"We'll close to ten million" I said.

"Honey think this through if you claim your inheritance than you can help your father" his wife said.

I just stared at her obviously she wants the money greedy bitch. After a while he agreed thank god otherwise I would have to kidnap him. Sadly his bitch has to come what a bummer. When we reached the jet his wife went around touching everything. It got so annoying that I yelled at her.

"Stop touching stuff that ain't yours and sit your ass down!"

"This will be mine soon anyway so I can touch stuff all I want to" she said. I just laughed at her she's already talking like she owns it.

"Sorry but it was stated in the will he'll only get money, no properties nothing else it all goes to me" I said which is true everything was giving to me. She just stormed off in anger.

It was quiet after a while while we were heading to New York to get the other one. He didn't have no picture in file so I don't know what he looks like hopefully he'll be easier to convince. The silence was broken when Hyuna started whining about how bored she is. I just rolled my eyes what a drama queen.

 

After landing we all went inside another car as it drove to some fancy looking condo. It must pay to be a music producer. We walked up to the door and I knocked. A few minutes later a neighbor came out and told us he won't be home until seven which is an hour away. I nodded my head and the guards knocked the door down.

"Oh my god are you allowed to do that?" Hyuna asked. I just ignored her and walked into the place. I saw a few pictures. My brother is hot like real hot. What the hell? he's my brother for crying out loud what am I thinking. Shaking this thoughts away I turned my head.

"Don't touch that!? I shouted at Hyuna when she was about to touch an expensive looking guitar. God what is wrong with her better yet where the hell is her husband. I looked around for Sehun but I couldn't see him. I asked one of the guards and they pointed outside. I walked to the broken door and looked outside and sure enough he was sitting on the porch.

"Why don't you go put a leash in your wife she is so irritating." I exclaimed. He just looked at me before looking back down at his phone. Geez it's nice to know how much he cares for her.

"Can I help you?" A voice questioned. Looking up my eyes widened. There right in front of me was Yoongi. Standing up and clearing my throat I opened my mouth to speak but someone beat me to it.

"Hey I accidently dropped some crystal glass thing and it like shattered everywhere”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi meets his step brothers.

Standing in front of his condo Yoongi was confused as to why two males were sitting on his steps. "Can I help you?" He questioned hoping for an answer. The blonde just looked at him with an impassive face while the other just stared at him starstrucked. As he was about to get an answer a female voice rang out. "Hey I accidentally dropped some crystal glass thing and it like shattered everywhere".

Yoongi felt his fingers twitch that crystal was a gift from his mom and now it was all over his floor. The boy stood up and spoke.

"Min Yoongi?" He asked with a curious look on his face. Cute Yoongi thought. He nodded his head."In the flesh cutie pie"he winked at the boy. He watched in satisfaction as a blush bloomed on the boys face. The blonde beside gave him a weird look.

"My name is Jungkook and this is Sehun umm We're your brothers" the boy said blush still on his face. Yoongi was shocked though he didn't show it. So these are his siblings. It didn't bother him the fact he just flirted with his own brother. You can't blame him Jungkook grew up to be a good looking boy. He hasn't met Sehun before nor Jungkook but his mom sent him pictures of Jungkook when he was a baby.

He remembers in the letters she sent him about how happy she was that she had another boy. He should feel bitter that out of all three of her kids Jungkook was the one she kept cherished even but he's not. He understands why. Jungkook is the son of the man she's been in love with since high school. He himself was a mistake a one night stand that ended wrong but she loved him in her own way.

 

Now the question was what were they doing here and who was the deranged female in his house. More importantly why does he not have a front door. "Look can we hurry this up I'm hungry" Sehun said. Yoongi already had a feeling he was not going to get along with Sehun. "Ah yes our mother passed away and uhh she stated that you have to attend her funeral"Jungkook said looking nervous.

Yoongi internally squealed at how cute he looked. "Do I get to sit by you on the way there sweetie"he said with a smirk on his face. Jungkook was as red as a fire hydrant. "s-sure if you want". Yoongi smiled satisfied. He turned and made his way through his doorless entry way to pack his stuff. The deranged female was lounging on his couch eating some chips while on her phone. She looked up when he entered. "Oh my aren't you handsome fella" she said as her eyes raked up and down his body.

He shivered as she gazed at him with a predatory look. "Who are you?" He asked praying to god she wasn't related to him. "Me? I'm SeHun's wife Hyuna" she winked at him. Yoongi just nodded his head hurriedly went to his room to pack. Great he has a sister in law. After a few minutes he was done packing and heading his way outside when he heard yelling. Being curious he looked outside and found Sehun yelling at Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late as I was going to post this tommorrow but than Yoongi dropped his mixtape and it got me feelin all types of stuff...So enjoy this short chapter for now


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did she keep you, what's so special about you?! Sehun yelled.

"I-I don't know,why are you yelling at me?"Jungkook asked with teary eyes.

He didn't know why he was being yelled at. He didn't do anything Sehun just started yelling at him. He would be lying if he wasn't scared. He heard footsteps coming closer and someone clearing their throat. "What's the problem here?" Asked Yoongi. No one said anything Sehun just glared at Jungkook and made his way to the car.

A few hours later Yoongi had all his stuff packed and was on the plane. The tension was thick between his two brothers. The only one making conversation was Hyuna she was trying to make Jungkook smile which was weird. Sehun was sleeping while he himself was just staring at Jungkook.

He was staring so hard he barely heard Hyuna's question.  
"Hey do you have a girlfriend?". He just stared at her like she had three heads.

He looked towards Jungkook who apparently went to sleep before replying "No I don't I'm gay" he said. She looked shocked at that. A frown appeared on her face. "Oh well that's cool I guess but just a heads up Sehun is kind of homophobic just thought I tell you" she said before sticking her nose in her magazine that came out of nowhere.

Yoongi just sighed he had his fair share of being bashed because of his sexuality. So if Sehun is straight then what about Jungkook? He doesn't want to jump to conclusions but if how Jungkook blushed at his attempts of flirting and the stares he received he possibly might be gay or he could be bi.

Just thinking about Jungkook with a girl gave him a weird feeling. Shrugging it off he felt something heavy on his shoulder looking to the side to see Jungkook's head had fallen on him. He was feeling sleepy himself so he laid his head on Jungkook's and went sleep.

The turbulence of the plane landing woke everyone up. When they got off the plane Jungkook was swept up in someones arms. Shocked he looked down at his cousin.

“Luhanah what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow” Jungkook said.

“ I was but I wanted to come earlier and surprise you so surprise!” she said. It was then she noticed the other people. She scanned them up and down. “Jungkookie who are they.” Jungkook cleared his throat. “Ah these are my brothers Sehun and Yoongi and Hyuna Sehun’s wife all here for the funeral” he said. 

Luhanah nodded her head. She felt someone staring at her so she looked behind her cousin and made eye contact with Sehun. He smirked at her before looking down at his phone. Feeling creeped out she turned her gaze towards the wife who was making strange faces at her cousin's back. She then turned to the person who standing a little too close beside her cousin who was having a conversation with Jungkook. 

She also noticed the way her cousin would blush every now and then. She smiled to herself. The smile was wiped off her face when Sehun opened his mouth.

“Can you guys stop with your actions your related it's disgusting!”. Jungkook and Yoongi jumped away from me each other. Yoongi glared at Sehun as he continued “ I can't believe I have two gay brothers”. A punch connected to the side of Sehun's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here.. this one is also kinda short too


End file.
